Daryl Does Laundry
by Ayame2004
Summary: Prompt for Bethyl Smut Week. A bit of fluff and a bit of smut. And Daryl doing laundry.


**AN: This is my submission for the Bethyl Smut weekend! I hope everyone enjoys this little one shot. Also, be on the look out for art to go along with this from my friend SPNFOX on Tumblr. **

**As always, thank you to UltimateBethylFicList for proofing and helping me along! **

**Here we go… **

She had only returned from the dead a few months ago.

From what she could gather from Dr. Edwards, her gunshot wound had not been fatal but she couldn't remember the circumstances behind it. All she remembered was her family there and then nothing.

With Dawn dead, no one stopped her from leaving Grady once she was healed. She had packed a few items for her journey; her knife was missing which she found strange, since everything else of hers was still there. She snuck through the city in complete silence. Not a single walker was drawn to her attention.

Once she was outside of the city limits, she was feeling proud of herself until her pride made her sloppy and she ran right into the back of a living, breathing man.

Morgan was his name and, as luck would have it, he was going to DC to look for Rick Grimes. It didn't take a lot of convincing to get Morgan to let her tag along with the promise that she could pull her own weight.

They never made it to DC and Beth couldn't have been happier.

One night, Morgan and Beth set up camp near an old shipping yard and warehouse. They kept enough distance that their campfire would not alert walkers to their presence and made sure to double up security around the four trees they chose to protect them. The lines of alarms would sound if anything got within grabbing distance.

They took turns keeping watch until dawn, when they both began to tear down their camp. As the final traps were tucked away into Beth's bag, they heard gunfire in the direction of the warehouse. Beth pleaded with Morgan to get close enough to see if they could help but Morgan was reluctant. Beth knew though, that if she went he would follow her, so she took off running in that direction.

There were at least sixty or more walkers surrounding a blue van that obviously held helpless people who would likely die. Beth assessed the situation and noticed the fence to the far side of the shipping lot. She pointed to it and Morgan wordlessly took off in that direction and began shaking the fence line and screaming to gain the walker's attention. It seemed to work enough to drag more than half of the dead towards Morgan and away from the people trapped in the van.

Beth waived her arms fiercely in the air trying to grab their attention without drawing the walkers back to her. A young man with a backpack dragged himself from the car and pointed to Beth, looking over his shoulder at the other person still in the car.

Beth's heart stopped when she saw who emerged next. Daryl Dixon. As soon as his eyes stopped on hers, he fell to his knees in shock. The man next to him had to physically drag him away from danger and to the other side of the fence. Morgan joined them moments later.

They ran and crashed into each other's arms. Beth heard the man with Daryl mutter something that sounded like "must be Beth."

Daryl didn't speak a word to her but he didn't need to. His constant touch was enough for her as the man, Aaron, explained to Beth and Morgan about Alexandria. Morgan was hesitant to go until Beth told him that if Daryl was there, so was Rick. Morgan needed no more convincing as they made their way to Alexandria.

Two weeks had passed and Beth spent a majority of her time with Daryl when he wasn't out with Aaron. At nights, they slept in the living room with Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, and Carol all upstairs. Maggie and Glenn hovered over her constantly, as if afraid that they would close their eyes and she would be gone. As much as she loved her sister, when night fell she was more than thankful to retire for the night.

On this particular night, Beth made herself a spot on the couch and began to get comfortable. Daryl wasn't back yet but he had promised her he would be at some point and she believed him. She knew her words were true; he would be the last man standing.

An hour past and the front door creaked open and the sound of a crossbow hitting the floor told Beth Daryl was home.

"Hey." She whispered in the darkness.

"Thought you'd be asleep."

"I was waitin' for you." She answered. In the moonlight, she could see his haggard appearance and the tired slump to his body. "Something happen?"

"More walkers are showin' up. Think it's gotta do with all that work Abe is doing on the wall. It's getting' harder to go too far out." He kicked off his boots and moved back towards the bathroom. "Gunna shower. Get some sleep." He said gruffly and walked out of view. She listened to the sound of the shower turning on and realized he probably forgot to take clean clothes with him. She slipped in quietly with a few new articles of clothes, something comfortable to sleep in, and slipped quietly back out. When the water turned off she heard him chuckle to himself.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he walked and picked up the pillow and blankets he used to sleep on the floor.

"Take the couch. Working in the supply room isn't nearly as demanding as being outside the wall every day." She started to get up but he put his hand out.

"Nah, its fine."

"Well, at least come up here, then. There is plenty of room." She offered, thankful that the cover of night was hiding the blush burning her cheeks. He hesitated for a moment before throwing the blanket back down on the ground and moved over to the couch. Beth scooted to the edge and Daryl gently climbed in behind her, his right arm having nowhere to go but over her hip as his left folded under his head.

"Ain't that comfortable."

"Better than the floor." She countered. He remained silent and she knew she'd won that argument. "Get some sleep." She felt him nod against the back of her head as her eyes grew heavy and sleep began to take hold of her.

She awoke some time later to the feel of a tight grip on her hip. A very predominate hard on was pressed against her thigh and soft whispers were coming from the man behind her. She knew he must still be asleep and she thought about waking him but the feeling of him pressed against her sent a wave of fire down her body and between her legs. Instinctively, she pressed herself closer to him causing him to moan against her.

"You were right. I did miss ya. So damn bad." He grunted in her ear and she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her own lips.

"Daryl…" His hand moved to her neck and dragged her hair back to allow his lips to travel down the length of her exposed flesh. His hips pressed against her again in a rhythmic motion and Beth felt herself adjusting her body to line him up just below the curve of her ass. She felt him nip at her neck and her head went dizzy. "Daryl, please." She begged and it was all he apparently needed. His hand slipped back below the blanket and began tugging at the waistline of her pants as well as his. When their pants were just low enough for them he pressed his length against her center, her moisture coating him causing them both to groan.

"Ya sure?" He asked and she frantically nodded in agreement. His hand pressed into her hip again as he moved himself just slightly to line himself up with her and pushed quickly inside of her.

"Oh God!" She practically shouted and Daryl pushed his left arm under her and drug his hand down her mouth.

"Gotta be quiet." His whispered voice in her ear caused her body to tremble and she feebly nodded as she took her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Good." They stayed still for a moment longer until Beth couldn't take it any longer and began to rock her hips against him. It didn't take him long to match her movement for movement. They couldn't help the occasional noise that escaped their throats from the pleasure that was building between the two. It was all Beth could do not to scream when Daryl's grip on her hip loosened and his hand slipped between her folds and began teasing her.

"Daryl…" Her voice was breathless and all she could think about was the building pressure in her abdomen that was begging to rupture and send her flying into a million places at once. Unfortunately, before that could happen, Daryl's movements stiffened and stilled. Beth wanted to cry out in frustration until she heard the sounds of someone coming down the stairs.

Rick walked into the living room and Beth immediately closed her eyes, doing her best to pretend to be asleep although her body was on fire. She was grateful they were still covered by the blanket and Daryl was still buried deep inside her. It was awkward, but it was enough of distraction that if she focused on that, she could ignore her mortification.

"Everything alright down here?" Rick asked.

"Fine." Daryl grunted.

"Thought I heard something." Beth could hear Rick step closer to the couch and Daryl's left arm, the one wrapped around her front, moved and from her cracked eyelids she could see him hold up his hand and Rick stopped in his tracks.

"Had a nightmare. She's fine." The finger between her folds twitched and Beth moaned quietly and wiggled against him. She hoped it looked like she was stirring in her sleep and she'd make sure to repay Daryl for that one at some point in the near future.

"Alright, goodnight." Rick whispered and turned and headed back up the stairs. Once the footsteps had disappeared, Beth clenched hard against him still inside her causing him to hiss.

"Bastard." She said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Had to get rid of him somehow." He growled as he pushed deeper into her. They continued on like this for several more moments until he finally flicked his finger over her clit sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body like lightning striking a tree. His hand moved to her mouth to silence her moans and his lips moved to her neck to silence his. Just as he was ready to let go, he pulled himself from her and clenched the blanket around himself to catch his seed.

They laid there together, catching their breaths until Beth began to giggle. She could see him looking at her out of the corner of his eye and quirked a brow at her.

"Gotta make sure I'm the one to wash that in the morning." He smirked at her and pulled her back against him, his arm back over her waist.

"Get some sleep." She nodded again and was soon drifting back into the sweet oblivion.

When Beth awoke the next morning the blanket that had covered them was already gone, her pants back up over her hips, and Daryl was nowhere to be seen. She stood up to stretch and listen for any noise coming from any part of the house. There were faint murmurs coming from the kitchen and the back door opening and closing.

"Since when do you do laundry?" Carol asked. She didn't hear a response but decided to hang back behind the entrance anyway.

"Since Daryl helps Beth with her nightmares, apparently." Rick laughed. Beth's face turned bright red as she ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Life in this house was about to get incredibly awkward.


End file.
